El amor traspasa fronteras
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Chico Bestia y Raven son dos titanes muy opuestos. Pero si hay algo en común, es que se aman desde el interior de sus corazones. Habrá acción, drama, un poquito de suspenso y mas que todo, amor. Pareja principal: CbXRv, suave RobStar y leves, CyBee y Flinx. Capítulo 13, publicado. :D
1. Capítulo 1: Comportamientos extraños

**El amor traspasa fronteras.**

**Parte 1: comportamientos extraños. **

**Hola amigos:**

**Soy nuevo para escribir historias en esta serie, así que no sean duros conmigo. Hay que aclarar cinco cosas:**

**1: No soy dueño de Teen Titans. Solo soy un humilde fan, que le gusta escribir historias.**

**2. Tampoco soy dueño de la imagen que aparece en mi fic.**

**3. Estoy muy pendiente acerca de los comentarios. Algunas veces no puedo continuar con mi historia, porque estudio.**

**4. Esta historia se basa más en la relación Chico BestiaX Raven**

**5. no acepto comentarios que tengan insultos. Solo sugerencias, inconformidades o comentarios positivos.**

**Bueno, iniciemos.**

En Jump City, se ubica la Torre T, en donde viven cinco titanes, con una sola misión: salvar al mundo de posibles villanos, como Slade y Red X. Todos los días, los titanes tenían casi las mismas rutinas: Robin estaba pendiente sobre amenazas que destruirían a la ciudad, pero también, estaba feliz, ya que salía con Starfire hace un año, donde se besaron en Tokio. Cyborg no paraba de jugar, ya que intentaba superar los niveles más difíciles. Raven meditaba casi todo el día, siempre diciendo su frase "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_" una, otra y otra vez. Pero Chico Bestia, Era el que quizás, cambió su parecer. Desde que le hizo a Raven una broma cruel, que casi le cuesta la vida, él prometió no molestarla más. Eso no quería decir que a los demás si les podía hacerle bromas. Sin embargo, además de eso, tenía ciertos enamoramientos hacia ella, pero siempre los mantenía en secreto. Así mismo, era con Raven, que, a pesar de recordar esa broma, tenía sentimientos hacia él.

Ahora, Slade dio un comunicado hacia Robin.

Slade: Hey, Robin. Que tal un enfrentamiento, tú y los titanes, contra mis soldados androides.

Robin: Esto es una broma? Tú siempre te desapareces siendo un androide. Así eres.

Slade: No, querido hijo. Esta vez quiero enfrentarme contigo. Quieres batallar?

Robin: Ojalá seas de verdad y no como otro de tus robots.

Slade: Eso lo veremos.

Robin: No te tengo miedo.

Slade se había desconectado, y rápidamente, Robin informó a todos sus compañeros, los cuales ya se sentían preparados. Todos estaban listos, excepto Chico Bestia, lo cual, tenía una idea para impresionar a Raven.

**POV De Chico Bestia: **

"Creo que debo impresionar a Raven. Trataré de convertirme en un animal ágil. Si ella está en problemas, la salvaré. No importa lo que piense o le diga de mí. Creo que hago mi trabajo."

Chico Bestia salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a reunirse con sus compañeros. Sentía nerviosismo, ya que se encontraba al lado de Raven. Robin Explicó lo que tenían que hacer y todos entendieron el plan. Con el simple hecho de que Robin dijera "Titanes, al Ataque! Chico Bestia sentía que ya estaba listo. Todos salieron hacia el lugar de encuentro con Slade.

**10:30 P.M.**

Todos llegaron al punto de encuentro, en donde esperaban a Slade, sin embargo, salieron un poco de androides robóticos, directamente a atacarlos. Sin duda, los titanes empezaron a luchar. Robin, con su boomerang y bombas explosivas, Starfire con sus rayos laser, Cyborg con su arma metálica que salía de su brazo robótico, Raven con su poder mental y oscura y Chico Bestia, transformado en un búfalo bravo, destruyeron fácilmente los androides. Pero hubo más.

Robin: Chicos, ataquen a esos robots. Yo me encargo de Slade.

Starfire: Yo iré contigo.

Robin: es muy peligroso. Mejor, acompaña al resto. Yo estaré bien.

Starfire le dio a Robin un beso de buena suerte y se quedó ayudando al equipo. Él llegó hasta Slade, atravesando obstáculos.

Slade: Vaya, por fin me encontraste.

Robin: Terminemos con esto.

Slade y Robin empezaron a luchar. Del otro lado, los demás titanes seguían luchando. Pero Chico Bestia oyó algo que tenía por certeza que necesitaba ayuda. Era Raven, y estaba controlada por cinco androides.

Chico Bestia: Raven, no te preocupes, voy a salvarte.

Raven: No necesito ayuda.

Chico Bestia: Resistirse no es una opción. Iré enseguida.

Raven: no lo hagas.

Chico Bestia ignoró lo que Raven decía. Se transformó de búfalo a pantera, obviamente verde, e intranquilizó a los androides que retenían a Raven, con sus garras filosas. Se dirigió hacia Rave, lo cual se encontraba enojada:

Raven: No necesitaba tu ayuda.

Chico Bestia: Presentía que si me necesitabas. Admítelo.

Raven: No me ayudes la próxima.

Chico Bestia: Como quieras.

Chico Bestia se alejó de Raven y entró a la lucha. En sus pensamientos, decía "Creo que hice un buen trabajo, eso espero". Raven descansó un poco, pero se decía a sí misma en voz baja "Gracias, Chico Bestia"

Robin y Slade continuaban luchando.

Robin: Ya te rindes?

Slade: Oh, lo estoy disfrutando. Muéstrame lo que tienes.

Robin intentó golpearlo, pero una descarga eléctrica, procedente de Slade, lo dejó atónito, y lo desmayó. Starfire gritó con fuerza: Robin!, pero no respondía.

Slade: Creo que ya terminé por hoy.

Chico Bestia: no lo creo. (Convertido en quimera)

Slade: Así que vienes a ocupar el puesto de Robin para luchar?

Chico Bestia: Si te metes con Robin, te metes conmigo.

Slade: Como quieras.

Chico Bestia y Slade Iniciaron una nueva lucha. Raven vio a Chico Bestia desde su lugar de batalla y se preocupaba por si saliera herido. Chico Bestia dio una serie de movimientos, que dejaron a Slade inmovilizado. Cuando una de sus patas con garras enterró fuertemente al cuerpo del villano, salieron chispas eléctricas. Robin despertó en ese instante.

Chico Bestia: Creo que…

Robin: Slade nos hizo una trampa. Ya lo presentía.

Chico Bestia: Diablos! Ya lo tenía cerca, para que no causara más problemas.

Robin: Slade siempre juega así. Si tan solo pudiera saber cuál es el verdadero…

Cyborg: Ese maniaco siempre sale con la suya. Pero buen trabajo, Chico Bestia.

Robin: si, buen trabajo Chico Bestia. Por lo menos, no soy el único quien lucha contra él.

Star y Raven llegaron donde se encontraban los chicos. Star abrazó a Robin, que se encontraba bien. Raven se sintió un poco aliviada, ya que Chico Bestia se encontraba bien, sin embargo, sus emociones escondían la felicidad.

Llegando a la torre, todos felicitaban a chico Bestia por su intento de detener a Slade. Era el primero que, además de Robin, luchó y aniquiló a ese vil, sin importar que fuera otra copia. Sin embargo, Chico Bestia no se sentía feliz, ya que esperaba un gracias por parte de Raven, ya que la había salvado, pero, eso nunca sucedió. Ya era la hora de dormir, Robin y Starfire dormían juntos en una habitación. Cyborg recargaba energía, Chico Bestia miraba la noche desde su ventana, y Raven no dejaba de pensar en esa salvada arriesgada y pensó "Mis latidos dicen qe Chico Bestia es el indicado para amar. Sin embargo, mis emociones impiden que esto pudiera suceder. Ojalá si me salva de nuevo, lo agradeceré."

Meditó por un momento y luego, descansó.

**Bueno, termina el primer capítulo. Espero sus comentarios si les gustó. Bueno, que tengan un buen día, y hasta la próxima :D **


	2. Capítulo 2: Soluciones para descansar

**Parte 2: Soluciones para descansar.**

**Hola chicos.**

**Les dejo este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, y si tienen dudas, o sugerencias, me pueden comentar.**

**Bueno, comenzamos.**

Era aun de noche, Chico Bestia aún se quedaba despierto, viendo la luna, y reflexionando:

**POV De Chico Bestia:**

"Hoy, mi corazón se sintió vacío, cuando Raven dijo que no le ayude, ni siquiera la salvada que hice, impidió que ella se fijara en mí. Me habló, pero de una forma muy negativa, pero así es su personalidad. Debo hacer algo, si quiero me dé un gracias, por lo menos. Pero, cuando ella esté en problemas, seguro estaré ayudándola. No importa lo que pueda suceder."

Chico Bestia se quedó despierto hasta la medianoche, y descansó.

Mientras, en la habitación de Raven, ella no podía dormir, tenía visiones que afectaría a Chico Bestia, los cuales se convertirían en pesadillas. Una de esas visiones, era que él la había salvado, sin embargo, ella respondió con furia "No quiero volver a verte nunca más", provocando muchos problemas muy graves para él, por ejemplo, su comportamiento salvaje, un poder secundario, que lo afectaría, hasta ser una posible amenaza para la humanidad.

Esas visiones obligaron a Raven, despertar con mucho miedo. Entonces, hizo lo impensable: Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Chico Bestia, eso sí, con su capa para que no haya signos de sonrojo y su uniforme. "Chico Bestia, estás despierto?" Preguntaba mientras golpeaba la puerta. El joven, no respondió, así que ella golpeó de nuevo, y esta vez, salió, en camiseta blanca y pantaloneta. Raven se sorprendió por un momento, ya que pensaba que dormiría con su uniforme.

Chico Bestia: Raven, que estás haciendo aquí. Si te hice bromas, perdóname, no me mates.

Raven: No vine a matarte.

Chico Bestia: Uuff, que alivio. Pensaba que harías eso. Pero, a que se debe tu visita? (hablando con nerviosismo)

Raven: Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Creo que tengo pesadillas y no logro descansar. Me harías el favor?

Chico Bestia: Estás jugando? Pero si tú me odias más que nadie.

Raven: Si te odio, pero no puedo pedirle a Robin, ya que duerme con Star. Cyborg, recarga energía, pero sus ronquidos son fuertes, por lo que no me da más alternativa que dormir contigo.

Chico Bestia: es mi imaginación, o solo estoy soñando.

Raven: No, esto es real. (Hablando enojada)

Chico Bestia: Está bien. Solo decía.

Raven: Y bien, que dices.

Chico Bestia: Mmmmm… De acuerdo, pasa. (Hablando nerviosísimamente)

Chico Bestia, dejó pasar a Raven, que sorprendida vio la habitación ya que estaba impecable y organizado. Mientras él, observaba que nadie haya visto el momento de conversación, pero miró la puerta abierta que provenía de la habitación de Raven y pensó "Que bueno que haya dejado la puerta abierta. No quiero imaginarme cuando se despierte en mi cuarto, así que debo levantarme un poquito temprano, para regresarla".

Entonces, cerró su puerta, y, como vio a Raven, que dormía con su uniforme, decidió no incomodarla.

Chico Bestia: Dormiré en el suelo, convertido en perro.

Raven: No quieres dormir conmigo?

Chico Bestia: No quiero imaginarme eso. Qué tal si me golpeas o algo.

Raven: Por qué haría eso? Agradezca porque me siento pasiva. Sino...

Chico Bestia: Ya entendí. Pero, si vamos a dormir, es de forma separada: tú por tú lado y yo, por el mío. O.K.

Raven: Está bien.

Los dos dormían en la misma cama. Chico Bestia se sentía muy nervioso, pues dormir con ella, significaba que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

**Aquí me hago un paréntesis. No vayan a creer que Chico Bestia era pervertido. No, yo no tengo la mente enferma como piensa la mayoría de mis lectores. Soy un escritor muy limpio. **

**Bueno, continuemos.**

Una hora, había pasado, Raven se sentía aun incomoda, se quitó la capa, y trató de dormir, pero los sueños, aun persistían en su mente.

Chico Bestia se volteó a la posición frontal, sin tocar a Raven. Pero, ella medio se despertó, y aprovechando que se encontraba en esa posición, se acurrucó en el pecho del chico verde. Ahora, ella si podía dormir, y para estar segura, movió la mano del joven hacia su espalda. Jamás había dormido tan bien, y sería inolvidable.

**6:00 A.M.**

La alarma de Chico Bestia, había sonado. Pensaba que era el momento para que regresara a Raven a su habitación, para no tener sospechas. Algo pesado, lo impedía levantarse. Y ese algo, era ella, que estaba dormida, pero abrazada a su pecho, se sorprendió y se dio un miedo silencioso. Pensó en zafarse de ella, pero, sabía que esa no era una buena opción. Entonces, se transformó en un gatito y salió lentamente de la cama, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Al transformarse a su forma humana, habló en voz muy bajita "Ella es como un ángel, que cayó del cielo, sin importar si es demoniaca"

Chico Bestia tenía buenos músculos a pesar de ser flaco, cargó a Raven, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de ella. Starfire, que iba hacia el baño, vio a la pareja, ella iba a gritar, pero…

Chico Bestia: Sssshhh. Por favor, no grites. (Hablando muy bajito)

Starfire: Que tiene de malo. Ustedes dos son muy lindos. (Hablando de la misma manera)

Chico Bestia: No conoces a Raven? Ella me puede matar, y soy muy joven para morir.

Starfire: Pero son una bonita pareja. (Sonrojada)

Chico Bestia: No digas eso. Eso me asusta (en realidad, se sentía sonrojado)

Starfire: Bueno, voy al baño. No me siento bien. Aayyy

Chico Bestia: Pero no le cuentes a Cyborg, a Robin, ni mucho menos, a la misma Raven. Esto queda guardado entre los dos. Entendiste?

Starfire: Lo entendí. Nos vemos. (Alejándose del lugar)

Chico Bestia llegó a la habitación, pues sabía que la puerta se mantuvo abierta, así que depositó a Raven en su cama y la abrigó, además de las sabanas, con su capa de color azul crepúsculo. Para asegurar acomodó un poco el cuarto, y como nadie se despertaba y Star se encontraba aun en el baño, le dio a Raven un pequeño beso en la sien. "A pesar que me odias, yo te amo" Habló muy bajito. Ella aún no se había despertado, pero el chico verde, salió aterrorizado del lugar, no sin antes, dejar cerrada la puerta. "Uff eso estuvo cerca" pensó en sí mismo.

Raven pensó mientras dormía "yo también te amo".

**Ese capítulo estuvo genial, en mi caso. Que les pareció? Comenta y los espero el el siguiente cap. Esto apenas, está empezando. :D**


	3. Capítulo 3: El porqué de los cambios

**Parte 3: el porqué de los cambios.**

**Hey chicos:**

**Me disculpo por la demora. Tuve tantos problemas, pero al fin terminé el cap. Si les parece confuso, por favor, comenten o denme sugerencias.**

**Bueno, continuemos.**

Chico Bestia, regresó a su habitación, aterrorizado, porque había entrado al cuarto de Raven, y le daba miedo, porque si se despertaba, posiblemente lo mataría. Sin embargo, se acostó por un momento, suspiró y reflexionó sobre la noche anterior que vivió.

"Wow! Eso fue mágico, increíble y único. Jamás me imaginé que Raven dormiría conmigo, sentía un cosquilleo de mariposas en el estómago y no era por el tofu. Mientras yo soñaba, sus ojos con pupilas violetas, me dejaban hipnotizado, eran como dos luceros brillantes que me miraban directamente. Sí, me gusta el color verde, pero, me empieza a gustarme el color violeta, y eres como una joya, que mi corazón desea robar para protegerla. Ay Rae, Ay Rae. Mencionar tu nombre, me hace sonrojar. Tu voz, aunque te enojas, son música para mis oídos.

Aaayyyy, Rachel Roth, te amo, te amo, te amo."

Se levantó, tomó una ducha, se vistió con ropa deportiva y se dedicó a correr en la ciudad, no sin antes, en la cocina, dejó alistando hierbas, la tetera y un vaso, para preparar té y dejar sorprendida a Raven.

Mientras Chico Bestia salió a correr, Media hora después, Raven despertó y se preguntaba "¿Dónde estoy?" Teniendo en cuenta que había dormido en la habitación del joven. Al darse cuenta, recordó el suceso en que ella por primera vez, dormía con ese "alguien especial" y reflexionó en sí misma.

"Sin dudarlo, Chico Bestia, era como una almohada que me tranquilizaba mi mente. Nunca dormí con alguien que, creo que sintiera lo mismo que yo en cuestión de amor. Si me preguntan quién tiene la culpa de que me enamore de él, le echo culpa a las emociones de Amor y Felicidad, pero estoy agradecida con ellas, por que escogieron a la persona perfecta que yo soñaba.

Oh, Garfield Logan. Sabes que te amo y no te dejaré de amar, si Rage no me deja impedir que lo demuestre."

Entonces, durante ese tiempo, inició su día meditando por un momento.

Al ver que eran las 8:00 a.m., Chico Bestia tenía que regresar a la torre, pues sabía que media hora después, Raven iba a preparar el té. Entonces, voló, convirtiéndose en halcón y voló lo que más pudo. Al llegar directamente a la cocina, cogió la tetera, mezcló agua con el té de hierbas, tal como ella lo hacía y lo puso a cocinar. Esperó durante esa media hora, hasta que el pitido sonara, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Llegó el sonido de la tetera y le dejo sirviendo en la mesa, lo más rápido que podía y dejó un pequeño mensaje de ánimo a Raven, pero sin dejar su nombre. De una, salió a trotar.

En ese mismo instante, Raven despertó, salió de su cuarto, y se dirigió a la cocina. Iba a preparar su bebida, cuando se sorprendió al ver el té hecho. Observó una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"_Querida Raven:_

_Aquí te dejo servido tu té, tal como tú lo haces, y ojalá te guste. Espero que tengas un bonito día._

Al beber un poco de ese té, sentía un sabor diferente, pero al final, le quedó gustando, que se lo llevó a su habitación. En sus pensamientos, lo único que solía decir, era "Está muy delicioso, ojalá por la noche, volviera a sentir ese buen sabor." Luego, durante horas, se dedicó a meditar.

**10:30 a.m.**

Chico Bestia, llegó de correr. Desde ese día de la broma, ha estado entrenando, y sus músculos ya se estaban formando. Además, no comía mucho tofu, pero era más fruta y verdura. Se dirigió hacia Cyborg, que estaba jugando.

Cyborg: Oye, quieres jugar?

Chico Bestia: No puedo en este momento.

Cyborg: Y por qué?

Chico Bestia: Voy a cocinar.

Cyborg: Y desde cuándo cocinas? Ya te veo cambiado.

Chico Bestia: Desde esa broma, que te iba a hacer, pero accidentalmente, cayó hacia Raven. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

**Flashback de Chico Bestia:**

En el pasillo, Chico Bestia puso miel y plumas de almohada, e iba dirigido a Cyborg, que le hizo una mala broma. Se pensaba diciendo "Con esta broma, le daré a Cy, una cucharada de su propia medicina, jajaja" . Pero, sin darse cuenta, Cy se encontraba detrás de él, y le decía "Hey Chico Bestia, que buena broma, y para quién es?"

Chico Bestia se preguntaba preocupado: "si tú estás aquí, entonces quien viene?" Miró de lejos y vio a una chica, que leía un libro y caminaba directo hacia la trampa. Entonces se dio cuenta al hablar fuertemente "Oh no, Raven!". El pobre chico reaccionó muy tarde. Raven tocó la cuerda y de una le cayó la miel, junto a las plumas. Ella, sin dudarlo, sabía quién era el responsable de esa broma y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "Chico Bestia!".

Cyborg no paraba de reír y el pobre chico, corrió lo más rápido a esconderse en el sótano. Como Raven, era telepática, sabía dónde se escondía. El joven, rezaba diciendo "Que Raven no me encuentre" muchas veces en silencio, convertido en araña. Sin embargo, ella lo encontró, debido a que no había arañas verdes, y lanzó su poder oscuro, obligándolo a transformar en un ser humano.

El pobre Chico Bestia intentó escapar, pero ella lo retuvo con su poder oscuro y lo tenía contra la pared. Entonces el chico insistía:

Chico Bestia: Raven, por favor, perdóname. No sabía que caerías en la trampa. Era para Cy.

Raven: Ya me harté de tus bromas y chistes infantiles. Ahora, despídete de este mundo.

Chico Bestia: Te lo ruego, no me mates. Haré lo que tú quieras, pero déjame vivir. Te lo suplico (hablaba llorando y con nerviosismo)

Raven: está bien. Pero, nunca, jamás, hagas bromas o chistes contra mí. Si no lo haces…

Chico Bestia: Si si si, no lo hare. Te lo juro.

Raven sabía que hablaba enserio, así que lo soltó y se dirigió a la ducha, a despegar las plumas y la miel. Chico Bestia, se sentía aliviado, pero desde ese día, no haría bromas ni chistes hacia ella. Desde ese día, ya no era el mismo.

**Fin del flashback.**

Chico Bestia. Y así fue como sucedió. Fue todo por tu culpa.

Cyborg: No sabía que eso te afectaba tu vida.

Chico Bestia: Pues eso si sucedió.

**Bueno, me despido con alegría. Creo que este fic se va alargando, creo. En fin, les deseo un feliz día. Los espero en el siguiente cap. : D**


	4. Capítulo 4:Palabras que duelen

**Parte 4: Palabras que duelen.**

**Hola amigos:**

**Me disculpo por demorarme, tuve muchas cosas por hacer, pero aquí está el capítulo.**

**Antes, para que no mencione los nombres de los titanes en los diálogos, he abreviado como para que entiendan quien es quien:**

**Rob: Robin**

**Star: Starfire**

**Cy: Cyborg**

**Rv: Raven**

**Cb: Chico Bestia.**

**Bueno, continuemos.**

Pasó media hora, y Chico Bestia preparaba la comida, en el mediodía, Robin y Starfire, lo miraban de una forma extraña, y se preguntaban dónde estaba el verdadero Chico bestia, ese chico desordenado, que come tofu y leche de soya, y que además, molesta a Raven. Todos llegaron a almorzar tiempo después, lo miraron y se quedaron impresionados, porque en vez de comer tofu o leche de soya, consumía frutas y verduras.

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo, los titanes, excepto Raven, hablaban sobre sus planes para esa tarde.

Cb: Y, qué planes tienen para esta tarde?

Rob: Voy a llevar a Star a un parque en la ciudad, para pasar unos momentos juntos. Cierto, Star?

Star: Claro Robin. Tenemos toda la tarde para ver cosas maravillosas. (Y agarra la mano de Robin).

Cb: Cyborg, tienes planes para hoy?

Cy: Si, de hecho, conocí a una chica que es linda. Se llama Bumblebee, es la líder de los Titanes del Este y tengo una cita con ella hoy.

Chico Bestia, se puso a reír sin parar, ya que Cyborg nunca había salido con alguien. Pero el hombre robótico se enojó por un momento, ya que hablaba enserio. Entonces…

Cb: Aaahhh, así que hablas enserio.

Cy: Claro. Que creías.

Cb: De todos modos, ve por ella, casanova.

Cy: Gracias, amigo.

Star: y que planes tienes, amigo Chico Bestia?

Cb: No tengo ningún plan. Voy a entrenar toda la tarde.

Rob: Mmmm no sé. Seguro que vas a entrenar, o hablarás con Raven?

Cb: Ni lo pienses, tu sabes cómo es ella, no quiero meterme en esos asuntos y ya tuve suficientes problemas. Ni la menciones.

Rob: Solo bromeaba.

Chico Bestia suspiro de alivio y todos siguieron conversando.

2:30 p.m.

Todos ya alistaban para salir, excepto Chico Bestia y Raven. Antes…

Rob: si sucede algo malo en la ciudad, avísanos para que la ciudad esté segura.

Cb: Lo haré.

Cy: Chico Bestia y Raven…

Cb: No lo digas.

Entonces, Starfire, Robin y Cyborg, salieron de la torre y se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares. Mientras Chico Bestia se dirigía a la sala de entrenamientos a practicar artes marciales y transformaciones, no solo para mejorar su ataque, sino para impresionar de nuevo a Raven, Ella se quedó en la terraza meditando durante una hora. Al pasar el tiempo, Raven bajó hacia la cocina a calentar el té que sin darse cuenta, Chico Bestia lo había hecho en la mañana. Volteó a ver y miró al joven, que iba a practicar. Entonces, ella le pregunta.

Rv: A dónde vas?

Cb: Mmmm, me voy a la playa a entrenar. Porque la pregunta?

Rv: No, olvídalo.

Cb: Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

Chico Bestia se dirigió hacia la playa. Raven no quería quedarse sola, y como la playa tranquilizaba su mente, tomó su té y decidió seguirlo. Al llegar, Chico Bestia presentía que alguien le seguía, pero no le importaba en absoluto, entonces, practicó sus movimientos con precisión, mientras Raven se quedó aun meditando. Sin embargo, después de dos horas, ella se escondió en una roca, y al ver al joven sin camisa, mostrando su forma medio atlética, se sonrojaba y se decía así misma "eres mío, Gar" una y otra vez. Chico Bestia escuchó voces y al voltear, no vio a nadie. Siguió practicando, hasta que llegó el atardecer.

Chico bestia, al regresar pensaba "Escuché voces de Raven, pero me gustaría entrenar si ella estuviera allí". Raven se tele transportó hacia su cuarto y descansó, pensando en él.

8:45 p.m.

Las alarmas se habían activado. Era el Hermano sangre, haciendo sus fechorías, chupando sangre de gente inocente para formar su oscuro ejército. Chico Bestia no dudó un segundo, llamó a Raven y le informó sobre la ubicación de ese vil villano. Él se transformó en un halcón peregrino y voló lo más rápido que pudo, eso sí, acompañado de la chica mística que también volaba. Al llegar, se escondieron e Chico Bestia informó a los demás compañeros sobre el incidente. Sin embargo, ellos estaban cerca del lugar y no dudaron en venir.

Al llegar todos, se encontraron cara a cara con el Hermano Sangre.

Rob: Que estás haciendo con esta gente inocente?

Hs (Hermano Sangre): Reclutando nuevos aprendices para mi ejército.

Rob: Suenas igual que Slade, pero de todos modos, perderás.

Hs: Veamos si puedes con esto.

Hermano Sangre liberó guerreros de su oscuro ejército. Robin dio la orden de ataque, al decir "Titanes, al Ataque" e inició una dura batalla, donde los titanes mostraron sus poderes. Lo novedoso, es que Chico Bestia se transformó en un dragón serpiente con alas, que no escupía fuego, pero aterraba a cualquiera. Muchos guerreros rodeaban a los jóvenes héroes, pero siempre se salvaban con sus ataques. Pero Raven, estaba atrapada, ya que había muchos soldados, intentaba zafarse, pero no podía. Así que intentó volar, pero la presión de muchos guerreros, le impidieron respira, descendiendo hacia el suelo. Chico Bestia presentía que alguien estaba cayendo, y al ver que era Raven, voló lo más rápido que pudo y por suerte, la salvó, dejándola en el suelo. Allí, el joven se transformó en humano, cuando Raven abría los ojos.

Cb: Rae, te encuentras bien?

Rv: No me llames Rae, soy Raven y sí, estoy bien.

Cb: Bien? Pudiste haber caído directo hacia el suelo.

Rv: Sabes Chico Bestia, no necesito que me ayudes. Ya estoy harta de que tú seas el héroe que me salve mientras estoy en peligro, no ayudas al resto, eres irritable y nadie te soporta. Así que aléjate de mí y de ellos.

Cb: Lo siento. Nunca debí…

Rv: No quiero volverte a verte nunca más. Vete y no regreses por mí, ni por nadie.

Chico Bestia se quedó sin aliento, cuando el amor de su vida había dicho esas cosas, que destrozaron su corazón. Así que se alejó de ella y trató de ayudar a sus amigos, pero la batalla había terminado y el Hermano Sangre había sido capturado. La situación se ponía de mal en peor.

Rob: No ayudaste en nada, Chico Bestia.

Cb: Si ayudé, solo es que rescaté a Raven, que caía…

Rob: no digas más excusas, Chico Bestia. Reflexiona lo que has hecho, cuando vuelvas a la torre.

Cb: solo, lo siento.

Chico Bestia se transformó en dragón y voló sin sus compañeros, llorando. Así mismo, era con Raven que se preguntaba con lágrimas: "Que he hecho".

**O.K. La razón del título, tenía que ver con la parte final de este cap. Espero que no se hayan confundido con el relato. El siguiente capítulo, será aún más triste y doloroso y tendrán consecuencias graves.**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima :D**


	5. Capítulo 5: Consecuencias Duras

**Parte 5: Duras consecuencias.**

**Hey, amigos.**

**Me disculpo por la demora, pero hacer muchas cosas, me quita tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, aquí les dejo el capítulo y espero que les guste.**

**Atte.: CristianBj11**

**Bueno, continuemos…**

**9:30 p.m.**

Chico Bestia salió de los hechos y rápidamente, voló llorando, pero antes, hizo una pequeña parada hacia una joyería, donde compraría un recuerdo para Raven, para que al menos, no se olvidara de que tuvo un amigo en su vida. No le importaba en absoluto el dinero, lo que realmente le importaba, era gracias a ella, demostró que podía ser maduro y que tuviera felicidad. Luego de comprar, se dirigió hacia la torre T, con cautela, entró a su cuarto, y empezó a empacar sus cosas personales. Escribió dos cartas breves, una para sus amigos y otra, para su amada. No le tomó tiempo escribirlas, pues durante sus ratos libres, solía leer. Lo primero que hizo, es llevar la carta de su amada, con el collar, hacia esa habitación. No tuvo ningún problema, ya que simplemente, los deslizó debajo de esa puerta. Luego, se convirtió en hormiga y logró cruzar, por debajo de aquella puerta. De nuevo, se transformó en un humano, y, cuidadosamente, depositó el recuerdo en su cama, y lo tapó con la carta. Antes de salir, respiró hondo, sintiendo el aroma de ella, y salió de la misma manera como entró.

Al salir, de nuevo se dirigió hacia su cuarto, tomaba sus cosas y la otra carta, y caminó por los pasillos, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Llegó a la cocina, tomó un poco de tofu y unas cajas de leche de soja. Caminó hacia la sala, donde observó por última vez, su entorno, donde ya tenía pensado no volver.

Pensó en sí mismo.

**POV de Chico Bestia:**

"No me merezco ser parte de este equipo, he causado suficientes problemas, que ya ni siquiera confían en mí. Robin tenía razón: no hice nada, para salvar gente inocente. Estaba perdido, pensando en Raven, que no veía la realidad. Ahora, creo que no me extrañarán cuando yo me vaya. Ni siquiera, la chica con que mi corazón volvería a renacer. Creo que tomo una buena decisión y es hora de que me vaya. No quiero ser el estorbo del equipo. Sin embargo, los extrañaré y mucho más, a mi Raven. La quiero a pesar que me ha roto el corazón."

Chico Bestia, tomó el ascensor, y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, con sus maletas en sus manos. Convirtiéndose en águila, voló y se fue de la torre. Ya no había marcha atrás.

**9:30 p.m. simultáneamente**

**POV Normal:**

A Raven, le salían lágrimas, y se preguntaba "Que he hecho", recordando las palabras que hirieron al Chico Bestia "_No quiero volverte a verte nunca más. Vete y no regreses por mí, ni por nadie."_

Los titanes se dirigieron hacia la T-Car, que automáticamente, había llegado, tras las órdenes de Cyborg, pues era el dueño. El viaje iba a ser largo, y silencios, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Star se encontraba un poco molesta, tras el duro regaño de Robin hacia el mutante.

Star: Querido novio Robin, no debiste ser muy duro, regañando a nuestro amigo Chico Bestia.

Rob: Tuve que hacerlo, no entendió que había gente inocente por salvar. Por suerte, llegamos a tiempo.

Star: Pero Chico Bestia ha salvado a Raven, eso significa algo positivo.

Rob: No, además, Raven le dijo claramente que ella podía luchar sola y no necesitaba ayuda. Ella es así.

Star: Sería mejor que le dieras una disculpa, además, es tu amigo.

Rob: Hablaremos de eso cuando hayamos llegado a la torre.

El viaje fue silencioso, y ni siquiera, Raven habló. Sentía que su corazón se había roto, ya que realmente, se sentía aliviada, cuando Chico Bestia la salvó. Las lágrimas, le caían en su rostro, sintiendo culpa. Llegando a la torre, todo estaba en silencio, iban a descansar, cuando en la sala…

Star: Miren chicos, encontré algo. (Agarrando la carta)

Rob: Star, vamos a descansar, sabes que derrotarlo al Hermano Sangre, no fue sencillo.

Star: Pero, es de Chico Bestia.

Rob: qué? (preguntando sorprendido, y Star, le entrega la carta)

Cy: No creo que sean buenas noticias.

Rv: No me gusta nada en absoluto, sobre lo que dice la carta.

Robin, abrió el sobre, y lo que encontró, les impactó a todos:

_Queridos amigos titanes:_

_Seré muy breve, He reflexionado sobre lo que Robin me dijo, respecto a lo que sucedió momentos antes y he tomado una decisión: me marcho de los titanes. La razón, no quiero ser el estorbo del equipo y Robin tenía razón, no hago nada, para salvar a las personas que son amenazadas por Slade, o Red X, no merezco ser llamado titán. Los extrañaré, a pesar que ya no me recuerden a partir de esta noche. Siento haberlos casi arruinado en las misiones, y no merezco perdón por parte de ustedes. Bueno, me despido con lágrimas, pero con la frente en alto, Gracias Robin, por darme una oportunidad, intentando ser héroe. Eso sí, cuida de Starfire, que en realidad te quiere. Gracias Cyborg, por ser el mejor amigo que jamás tuve. Gracias Star, por ser una amiga divertida y alegre. Cuida a Robin por si algo malo sucede. Y por último, Gracias Raven, por ser mi amiga de consuelo, tú me ayudaste en mis momentos de crisis emocionales que no me dejaban vivir en paz. Perdóname si te he molestado durante estos casi tres años._

_Bueno, gracias y cuídense._

_Atte. Su amigo…_

_Chico Bestia._

Todos se quedaron sin habla, y más Robin, porque cuando habló con él, le había dicho que no hacía nada y que reflexionara, pero no pudo creer que lo haya tomado tan lejos. Ahora que Chico Bestia ya no era parte de los titanes, había muchas preguntas. Raven, salió de la sala, y se dirigió hacia su habitación, llorando, sintiendo culpa. Al llegar, iba a recostarse en su cama, pero encontró la otra carta, tendida en ella. Entonces, se acercó, tomó la carta, la abrió y empezó a leer.

_Querida Rachel Roth, o Raven:_

_Te pido disculpas, si estás perdiendo tu tiempo en este escrito, o por decir tu nombre verdadero, pero tengo algo que decirte. Sé que yo te incomodé en tus meditaciones, pero quería a alguien con quien hablar, sé que te molesté con mis bromas o chistes, pero eran para ver tu bella sonrisa, sé que te incomodé cuando entré a su mente con Cy, solo era para conocerte más y así, compartir nuestra amistad. Tengo muchas disculpas por decirte, pero ojalá me perdones por arruinar tu vida. Ahora que yo no estaré, no habrá más bromas, más chistes o más molestias y sé que te sentirás mejor sin mí. Me voy de esta torre, pero antes, debo decirte algo que quizás lo entiendas, pero ya no estaré allí cuando me busques._

_Rachel, espero que no me odies, pero estoy enamorado de ti, y te amo más que a nadie en este mundo. A pesar de que seas mitad demonio, para mí, eres un ángel que vino a darme felicidad. Desearía que por una sola vez, estuviéramos juntos y demostrarte cuanto te amo. Pero, ya que no estaré más aquí, te extrañaré, aunque me odies, porque eres la mejor amiga que he deseado. Bueno, me voy de esta torre y espero que vivas bien._

_Gracias._

_Con amor._

_Garfield Logan o Chico Bestia._

_Ps: encontrarás un recuerdo de nuestra amistad, espero que te guste._

Raven vio alrededor de la cama y vio un collar, con un cuervo volando. De una, se lo puso al cuello y lloró toda la noche, y se decía a sí misma. "Gracias, Gar, sabes que te amo, y perdóname por lo que te dije"

La primera parte de la visión que ella observó, se había cumplido.

**Bueno, espero continuar con esta historia, y se sigue alargando el drama. Espero sus reviews y bueno…**

**Nos vemos pronto. :D**


	6. capitulo 6: Un reemplazo inesperado

**Parte 6: Un reemplazo inesperado.**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Me disculpo por hacerlos esperar, tuve muchas cosas por hacer, que no tuve tiempo de escribir. Sin embargo, la historia, debe continuar. Aquí les dejo el capitulo. Espero que les guste y reitero que no soy dueño de los Teen Titans. Si lo fuera, la sexta temporada confirmaría la relación entre Chico Bestia y Raven.**

**Bueno, continuemos.**

Habían pasado horas desde que Chico Bestia, se marchó de la torre y de la ciudad, los titanes lloraban por esa dura decisión. Todos, excepto Robin, desde que Garfield se había convertido en "_la bestia"_ en la lucha contra Adonis, él le guardaba rencor, debido a que había comido su desayuno, con carne y huevos y además pensó que le había hecho daño a Raven. Como no era de esperarse, el líder con antifaz, comunicó hacia la líder de los Titanes Este, Bumble Bee a través del teléfono.

Rob: Hey, Bumble Bee?

Bee (Bumble Bee): Que necesitas, Robin.

Rob: Necesito a uno de tus compañeros de equipo, para reemplazar a Chico Bestia.

Bee: Y que pasó con él?

Rob: Es una larga historia, que prefiero no contarte.

Bee: Eso no me suena nada bien. Pero, a quien quieres, ya tienes a Kid Flash y Jinx.

Rob: Si, pero, Chico Bestia era pieza clave del equipo, y necesitamos un titán que sea muy fundamental. Sabes que la lucha con Slade aun queda pendiente.

Bee: mmmm déjame ver, a cual titán quieres?

Rob: Quiero a Aqualad.

Bee: No, todos menos a Aqualad. Sabes que él es nuestra pieza clave.

Rob: Pero necesito a Aqualad, el es muy maduro y tiene poderes acuáticos, por lo que es considerado un gran titán. Por favor, lo necesitamos.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, pero finalmente, Bumble Bee ya tomó una decisión.

Bee: Bueno, lo pensé muy bien y le informaré a Aqualad que ya va en camino hacia Jump City.

Rob: Eso quiere decir que es parte de mi grupo?

Bee: Si, pero si vuelve Chico Bestia, lo rellamaré, entendido?

Rob: Si, gracias. Bueno, nos vemos pronto.

Bee: Mándame saludos a Cy, y le preguntas que cuando nos volvemos a ver. Esa cita estuvo genial.

Rob: le informaré. Nos vemos pronto.

Bee: Adiós.

Robin se sintió satisfecho, por la nueva noticia, convocó a sus tres compañeros de equipo, lo cual no estaban de ánimo junto con Kid y Jinx, que acabaron de llegar y empezó a hablar.

Rob: Bueno titanes, les vengo a dar una buena noticia.

Star: Volvió Chico Bestia? (preguntando emocionada).

Rob: No.

Rv: Derrotaste a Slade o a otro villano? (de forma monótona).

Rob: No.

Cy: Me superaste en uno de mis videojuegos?

Rob: NO! (De tono molesto).

Star: Entonces, que es novio Robin.

Rob: Aqualad reemplazará a Chico Bestia como el quinto titán. Que les parece.

A todos no les cayó muy bien la noticia, y más a Raven, que prefirió irse a su habitación a llorar por Chico Bestia. Mientras, los demás lo felicitaban sarcásticamente. Mientras eso sucedía, Chico Bestia se encontraba muy pero muy lejos de Jump City y se pensaba "Creo que mis ex amigos ya no me extrañan, me imagino que ya han buscado reemplazo y creo que es Aqualad. Pero, no me enojo por él, ni tampoco me enojo con ellos. Fueron mi familia que quise tener."

Caminó lo que más se pudo, era de medianoche y debía descansar. Se convirtió en gorila y trepó hacia una cueva entre una montaña que había encontrado. De nuevo a su forma humana, se quedó viendo el paisaje, en medio de la lluvia fuerte. Sin embargo, un rayo le cayó directamente hacia él, pero no era esos rayos normales que matan a cualquiera, era como un rayo de un color verde, que en vez de matarlo, absorbía en su cuerpo. Obviamente, Gar no pudo resistir el dolor, pero al final, se sintió débil y se desmayó, y mientras eso pasaba, Raven no paraba de dormir, debido a que ese rayo, significaba que la visión que tuvo días atrás, se había hecho realidad y se había completado, se despertó y al darse cuenta sobre esa cruel consecuencia, se puso a llorar y vio el collar que Chico Bestia le había regalado. Se decía "Lo siento, Gar. Nunca quise lastimarte" y así pasó toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, en la torre T, Robin se había levantado, para recibir a Aqualad y ser parte de su grupo. Más adelante, los demás se habían despertado, y tuvieron que aceptar al chico pez en el equipo, hecho que contentaba al líder, pero que a los demás, no les agradaba en absoluto. Todos extrañaban al Chico verde, pero la alarma roja se había activado, era Slade, tratando de hacer sus oscuras fechorías.

Robin no tuvo tiempo para Charlar con su _"maestro"_ y sabía dónde encontrarlo. Corrieron lo más rápido posible y sin ningún problema, llegaron, justo a tiempo.

Sl (Slade): Hasta que por fin, los titanes quisieron venir.

Rob: Slade… (De un tono frio)

Sl: Vamos hijo, se que aun me necesitas para que te enseñe mis movimientos, vamos ven hacia mí.

Rob: Nunca, Slade. Prefiero ser parte de la justicia antes de ser tu oscuro aprendiz.

Sl: Creo que mis sladebots te harán cambiar de opinión. Por cierto, donde está ese chico verde.

Rob: Chico Bestia ya no está con nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros vamos a acabarte.

Sl: Como quieras.

Slade comandó un escuadrón de sus androides. Robin gritó en señal de ataque "Titanes al Ataque!" Los demás, siguieron al llamado y atacaron con sus poderes a esos robots, mientras Robin se enfrentó hacia el verdadero enmascarado. La lucha fue intensa, con algunas complicaciones, Mientras Robin y Slade se enfrentaban sin descanso, pero al final, el villano dijo hacia Robin "Creo que esto ya no me divierte, nos vemos pronto, hijo" De ella, estalló una bomba de gas y de una, desapareció. Robin apretaba sus puños como muestra de la derrota y no dijo nada al regresar. Sus amigos intentaban calmarlo.

Star: Novio Robin, tranquilízate. Sé que Slade huyó, pero pronto lo derrotaremos.

Rob: Estaba tan cerca de dejarlo trizas y de una se me escapa. Maldita sea!

Rv: Lo hubiéramos derrotado si Chico Bestia estuviera con nosotros (Hablando en voz baja a si misma)

Kid (Kid Flash): Slade siempre sale con la suya. Le haremos trizas la próxima vez que lo encuentre.

Aq (Aqualad) Te apoyo Kid.

Rob: Ya cállense todos. Trato de pensar en cómo derrotar a Slade.

El viaje fue silencioso, cuando llegaron a la torre, Robin con furia se dirigió a su cuarto, y buscó pistas sobre Slade. Y Starfire se preocupaba sobre su comportamiento de enojo. Kid y Jinx no quisieron hacer nada y decidieron descansar. Cy comía carne y huevos como loco, con un poco de tofu y Raven, se quedaba en su habitación, mencionando varias veces "Te amo Chico Bestia".

**O.k. Hasta aquí llega en cap. Tratare de seguir escribiendo y espero que tenga más seguidores o comentarios. Los veré pronto y espero que tengan un gran día.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Cb cambia de aires

**Parte 7: Cambio de aires para Chico Bestia.**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo. Agradezco de corazón a De Logan, por comentar y seguir mi historia. Tu si que adoras la relación CbXRae y de eso me alegro. **

**Igualmente a los lectores, que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo en estos momentos. Bueno, continuemos.**

Mientras que los titanes, se dirigieron a la torre, defraudados, Chico Bestia, descansaba en la cueva en donde yacía, comió un poco de tofu, con leche de soja, para recargar energías, con algunas frutas y verduras. Después de eso, miró a su celular (que según veo yo, que tenía un Iphone y tenía internet activado, para ser actualizado), lo cual llegaron mensajes no importantes, pero uno le pareció interesante, miró el portal de noticias, y vio una foto de los titanes, pero con una dura diferencia. En vez de estar él, se encontraba en su lugar Aqualad, que sabía a cierto modo que era su reemplazo. Pensó en sí mismo "Creo que los titanes ya no me necesitan, tal como lo sospeché, pero creo que hice lo correcto, y realmente lo hice por Raven, que realmente cumplo su palabra." El joven verde miró la noche y recordó a la chica empática de que a pesar de que la odiaba (según lo suponía él), aun la amaba. Luego, se puso a descansar.

Al día siguiente, Chico Bestia siguió caminando, en medio del bosque, aunque preocupado por su nuevo poder que adquirió cuando cayó ese rayo, porque en realidad no sabía cómo y cuándo utilizarlo. Caminó muchos kilómetros, claro, convirtiéndose en cada especie, pero después prefirió caminar en su forma humana. Sin embargo, se encontraría con sus otros amigos de sorpresa. Allí se encontraban los Titanes Este, conformados por Bumble Bee, que era la líder, Mas& Menos y

Veloz. (Recuerden que Aqualad trabaja por el momento el los Titanes del Oeste). Se encontraban descansando, y ya se iban de vuelta a su torre, pero se encontraron por la sorpresa de que detrás estaba el chico verde.

Cb: MMMmm.. Hola amigos.

Bee: Chico Bestia?

Vel (Veloz): que haces por aquí?

Cb: Pasaba por aquí, y no se…

Más: Oye, que bueno que nos vuelvas a ver.

Menos: Si, eso es genial.

Cb: Gracias Más y Menos.

Bee: Informaré a Robín para informar que tú estás aquí.

Cb: no lo Hagas!

Vel: Por qué no?

Cb: Tengo problemas serios allá, no quiero que me vean de nuevo.

Más y Menos: Por qué?

Cb: mmmmm… es muy difícil contarlo. Pero, no quiero que avises a Robin, por favor.

Bee: Pero, entonces que vas a hacer?

Cb: no sé, pero no quiero volver a Jump City.

Bee: Y por qué no te quedas con nosotros, no le avisaremos a Robin, que estás aquí.

Cb: Enserio?

Vel: Claro, amigo. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

Más y Menos: Entonces… te quedas con nosotros?

Cb: Me quedo con ustedes!

Los Chicos del Este, se alegraron porque ya no había necesidad de buscar un titán de reemplazo y abrazaron al chico verde en señal de unión y amistad. Además, Bumble Bee entendió que Chico Bestia era un titán importante para ellos, y sabían que podían contar con él. No era muy dura como Robin, pero si exigente con los entrenamientos. Caminaron hasta llegar a su torre, y descansaron después de un agotador día.

**Mientras en la torre T e Jump City:**

Una nueva amenaza de Plasmus, impidió el comienzo de la mañana. Robin despertó a sus compañeros de equipo, para iniciar el ataque, Los demás acudieron a su llamado, y ya estaban preparados, Plasmus se encontraba en el puerto de Jump City, lo cual era ventajoso para Aqualad.

Robin dijo la frase "TITANES AL ATAQUE". Todos iniciaron la lucha. Cyborg se preguntaba "¿Por qué Plasmus tiene que ser asqueroso? Pero comenzó a atacar, al igual que todos con sus poderes. Al cabo de media hora, terminaron la lucha. A Plasmus lo encerraron en un recipiente de contención y se lo llevaron lejos de allí. Al regresar a la torre, Cyborg habló con Raven.

Cy: que difícil batalla, Raven.

Rv: si, pero no hubiera sido difícil si chico Bestia estuviera aquí.

Cy: Extraño a chico Bestia, el es mi mejor amigo.

Rv: Aunque no lo creas, yo también lo extraño.

Cy: enserio?

Rv: Si. Sabes, a pesar de que era mi molestia constante, era mi amigo de confianza, me ayudó a superar problemas, intentó conocerme bien y es por mi culpa que no está aquí. (Empezando a llorar).

Cy: No es tu culpa, Raven, ni es culpa de nadie. Solo, pasó. Pero, te primero que lo volveremos a ver, algún día.

Cyborg abrazaba a su "hermana", y tenía la esperanza de que en algún lugar, volverían a ver al mismo chico verde, lleno de alegría y felicidad.

**Mientras en la torre T de Ciudad Gótica:**

Amaneció y Chico Bestia inició sus rutinas de entrenamiento para fortalecer físicamente, al mismo tiempo, los demás titanes este se preparaban para entrenar. Más o menos a las 9:00 a.m., Bumble Bee cito a todos sus compañeros a iniciar los entrenamientos de ataque. Inició la secuencia, todos empezaron a practicar, Chico Bestia demostró sus movimientos transformándose en animales salvajes, pero reservando su segundo poder, y al final, todos se sentían cansados, debido al nivel de secuencia. La líder los felicitó por el entrenamiento, y más a chico Bestia, porque sabe que será una pieza clave, más que Aqualdad. Sin embargo, informó que Gizmo y Mamut, estaban causando estragos el aquella ciudad. Dio la orden y iniciaron el ataque. Mientras que Bumble Bee y Veloz, intentaban acorralar a Mamut, chico Bestia, Mas y Menos luchaban contra Gizmo. Al inicio, los dos villanos llevaban la delantera, pero sin embargo, los titanes tuvieron una gran estrategia, usando un plan sorpresa. Chico Bestia se había convertido en toro y dirigió su ataque hacia Mamut. Sin embargo, cuando sus cuernos apenas tocaron el cuerpo del hombre musculoso, se produjo una descarga eléctrica, causando una parálisis temporal a Mamut. Gizmo se dio cuenta que su compañero se encontraba paralizado, y al final, huyeron, con la idea de regresar para atacar. En ese mismo instante, mientras que Chico Bestia cambiaba a su forma humana…

Bee: Chico Bestia, te encuentras bien?

Cb: Que me pasó?

Vel: Como hiciste eso?

Cb: Que hice yo?

Más y Menos: Ese rayo verde, que salió de tus cuernos cuando eras toro.

Cb: Eso si no lo sé.

Bee: Eso fue increíble, Chico bestia. Dejaste paralizado a Mamut, como rayos hiciste eso?.

Cb: No tengo idea.

Vel: Eso fue genial. Ven, vamos a un restaurante, para celebrar tu buen debut.

Cb: O.K.

Los chicos se sintieron asombrados por el ataque de Chico Bestia. Bee pensó en si misma. "Chico Bestia es increíble. Debo saber de donde salieron esos rayos. Es muy importante saber, para entrenarlo más.". Chico Bestia se sentía como parte del equipo, lo trataban mejor que sus antiguos compañeros y era más alegre, pero aun triste por su amada Raven.

**Hasta aquí les dejo. Espero actualizar con esta historia, que cada vez, se pone mejor. Nos vemos pronto. :D**


	8. Capítulo 8: Nueva identidad de Cb

**Parte 8: Nueva identidad para Chico Bestia**

**Hola amigos, voy a dejar dos cosas antes de continuar con mi historia:**

**Cierto invitado me recomendó ****que debería de quitar el nombre de los personajes cuando hablan. Suena genial, pero por el momento no pienso cambiarlo. Como saben, este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja que me sigue gustando mas, lo cual, me equivoco casi la mayoría de las veces cuando lo escribo y sé que la mayoría de estos escritores, tienen ese mismo problema, veo yo, pero lo tendré en cuenta en mis próximos fics sobre ellos.**

**La palabra Rex, que está en cursiva, es el mismo Chico Bestia, pero este capítulo, te explicara la razón. No confundirse con un OC, o con Red X.**

**Bueno, les dejo el capitulo, y sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**

Era aun de tarde, y después de comer en el restaurante, los titanes Este caminaron hacia su torre, llegaron, y hacían sus cosas respectivas, pero la líder, Bumble Bee, se acercó hacia Chico Bestia, que consumía su tofu con verduras, para hacerle unas preguntas.

Bee: Hey, Chico Bestia.

Cb: Que buena lucha la de hoy, me siento más feliz que nunca.

Bee: Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Cb: Si, no hay problema.

Bee: Bueno… Recuerdas cuando te convertiste en toro y cuando te acercaste a Mamut, de tus cuernos salieron unos rayos eléctricos, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Cb: Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.

Bee: Pero entonces, Como obtuviste esos rayos?

Cb: Bueno… -suspira- Estaba caminando en medio del bosque, y cuando iba a descansar, me disparó un rayo, yo pensaba que iba a morir, pero sin embargo, ese rayo me absorbió, hasta que obtuve ese poder. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo usarlo.

Bee: Déjame entender. Estabas caminando, un rayo de la nada, cayó hacia ti, provocando ese poder eléctrico, que tú no puedes controlar, cierto?

Cb: Exactamente. Ojalá no me lleves a la cárcel por eso.

Bee (sorprendida): Llevarte a la cárcel? Estás loco?

Cb: Eso piensa la mayoría cuando algo anormal me sucede.

Bee: De quien fue esa tonta idea de llevarte a la cárcel.

Cb: de Robin.

Bee: está loco. Y desde cuando planeó esto.

Cb: Prefiero no contarlo. Es muy difícil de explicar y pasó muy antes del incidente del rayo.

Bee: Te entiendo. Estaré aquí si te dan ganas de contarme tu historia.

Cb: Gracias Bee.

Bee: Ven, vamos a divertinos.

Cb: Suena grandioso.

Los titanes este decidieron divertirse, haciendo cosas locas y para Chico Bestia, ese era el ambiente que estaba buscando, con titanes que fueran divertidos, eso sí, estaban pendientes por si algo malo le ocurría.

**Mientras en la Torre T, en Jump City:**

El ambiente no estaba tan bien que digamos, desde que se marchó Chico Bestia de la torre, Starfire, cocinaba su platillo planetario, Cyborg y Aqualad jugaban autos, y Raven, meditaba para controlar sus poderes oscuros, pero sin embargo, lo echaban de menos. Para Robin, casi no le importaba en absoluto, y se sentía tranquilo, buscando pistas para matar definitivamente a Slade, pero todo fue interrumpido, cuando un robot alto, amenazó la cuidad, y fue a avisar a sus compañeros.

Rob: Titanes, hay problemas en la costa este de Jump City.

Cy: Que clase de problemas.

Rob: Un robot gigante, que parece ser fuera de este planeta.

Star: Novio Robin, tal vez ese robot está solo de visita.

Rob: No lo creo, anda destruyendo edificios.

Rv: Ese robot interrumpió mi meditación.

Aq: Entonces, que hacemos?

Rob: Hay que atacar, pss obvio.

Cy: a ese robot le vamos a patear su trasero metálico.

Rob: Así se habla. Star, puedes llamar a Kid Flash y Jinx?

Star: Claro novio Robin.

Rob: Entonces, vamos. Hay que salvar el día.

Los titanes se dirigieron hacia el lugar de los hechos, Starfire había llamado a Kid y Jinx, que se encontraban cerca del lugar. Todos ya estaban listos y preparados para una ardua lucha. Robin dio la señal "TITANES AL ATAQUE" y todos atacaban al robot. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban bien: el robot, que estaba construido a base de acero inoxidable, bloqueó las armas a Cyborg, los starbolts de la chica alienígena, no le hacían daño, el agua de Aqualad no le causaba chispas, ni siquiera Raven ni Jinx, podían controlar. Fue entonces, donde Robin, llamo a los titanes este, debido a que ese robot era muy difícil.

Mientras en la torre T de ciudad Gótica:

:

Bumble Bee recibió el llamado de Robin, y aviso a sus compañeros, mientras pasaban el rato libre.

Bee: Atención, Robin me informa que tienen problemas el Jump City, un robot es la causa del desastre, debemos ir allá, a ayudar.

Vel: O.K. vamos.

Cb: Tengo un gran problema, que tal si Robin me reconoce? No puedo aparecerme de esa manera, tienen un disfraz o algo para que no me reconozcan?

Vel: Tengo una gran idea, Chico Bestia, sígueme.

El joven verde, siguió a Veloz, que cada vez ganaba su confianza, al llegar a su habitación, busco un gran disfraz, hasta que lo encontró. El disfraz, costaba de un traje de color negro con verde, con una bufanda que cubría la mitad del rostro, unos lentes oscuros de última tecnología, una peluca de color negro, parecida a la suya y una capa negra. De una, Chico Bestia fue a cambiarse, y cuando se posó en el espejo…

Cb: Me veo genial, ni siquiera me parezco.

Vel: Wow, ni te pareces. Pero, como te vas a llamar?

Cb: aaaahhh ya veo. No pueden decime chico Bestia, que tal Transformator _Rex_?

Vel: Buen nombre, pero de pila, te llamaremos Rex.

Cb: O.K., pero solo llámame _Rex_, cuando estemos con los titanes oeste, cierto?

Vel: O.K.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia una nave, en donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Como el trayecto del avión jet que tenía propulsores y motores de última tecnología, duraba media hora de Ciudad Gotica a Jump City. Al llegar, vieron que los titanes Oeste, tenían problemas acerca de como derrotar a ese malvado robot. De inmediato Robin reunió a todos los titanes, lo cual planeaba lo siguiente:

Rob: bueno, tengo una estrategia para destruir a ese robot: Cyborg y Bumble Bee, busquen puntos débiles que hagan debilitar al robot.

Cy y Bee: entendido.

Rob: Kid y Jinx, traten de controlarlo por las extremidades inferiores, y me refiero a las piernas.

Kid y Jinx: O.K.

Rob: Star y yo trataremos de cortar cables, mientras Raven y… tu quien eres. (Señalando a _Rex_)

Rex: Quien, yo?

Rob: Si.

Rex: Bueno, soy Transformator Rex, pero, simplemente, llamame _Rex_.

Rob: Bueno, Raven y _Rex_, busquen una manera de desarmar al robot. Les quedó claro?.

Rex: Entendido.

Raven reconocía esa voz, en cualquier lugar del mundo. Si mas bien, Rex, tenía la piel verde, eso significaba que...

"Chico Bestia?" Hablando en voz baja y recordaba momentos compartidos con el joven cambiante. Sin embargo, Rex trataba de despertarla.

Rex: Raven, Raven, RAVEN! (Chasqueando los dedos)

Rv: Si, que pasó?

Rex: Estabas distraída, e intenté despertarte. Solo, confía en mí.

Rv: Bueno.

Raven, no descartaba que el nuevo titán fuera el mismo Chico Bestia, por un lado, estaba feliz de verlo, pero del otro lado, estaba confundida, porque no sabía si en realidad era él. Todos los titanes estaban listos para atacar al robot.

**Y hasta aquí termina otro capítulo que cada vez, viene más interesante, eso veo yo. Dejen sus reviews (si gustan)**

**Nos vemos pronto. Hasta la próxima :D.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Batallando con confianza

**Parte 9: Batallando con confianza.**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo. Aun Chico Bestia, sigue siendo Rex. Gracias a los escritores que me dejan sus reviews, y siguen mi historia, sin ellos, no seguiría escribiendo.**

**Bueno, continuemos ;) **

Los titanes estaban preparados para atacar a este difícil robot, que medía aproximadamente 15 metros de largo, No estaban Más y Menos en esa lucha, debido a que atendían problemas en su país natal, Guatemala; ni Aqualad, que luchaba contra un monstruo marino lejos de Jump City, ni Veloz, que se encontraba en Europa atrapando duros criminales. Pero Raven tenía muchas incógnitas sobre ese nuevo titán, llamado Rex, que en realidad era Chico Bestia. Sus emociones estaban tratando de convencer que era él.

**En la mente de Raven:**

Feliz: Es él, si tan solo pudiera abrazarlo…

Tímida: Y qué tal que sea otro… mejor no lo molestemos.

Inteligente: Tiene razón Tímida, que tal no sea él.

Valiente: No sean incrédulas, estoy muy segura que es Chico Bestia.

Rage: Estoy segura que es él, con el simple hecho de verlo, me dan ganas de conocer a la Bestia.

Amorosa: Si es él. Con ese traje se le ve más sexy. Lo amo demasiado.

Inteligente: Mejor luchemos y luego, vamos a aclarar todo esto.

Valiente: Vamos a patearle el trasero a ese robot.

Tímida: Pero no es él.

**En el lugar de los hechos:**

Raven no podía controlar a sus emociones, pero ya estaba calmada y lisa para la lucha. Robin dijo la frase "Titanes al ATAQUE!" Y eso significó que era hora de luchar. Cyborg y Bumble Bee, buscaron puntos débiles, fueran botones o algo descompuesto. Mientras Bumble Bee buscaba botones, Cyborg, lanzaba disparos laser que salían de su brazo metálico; luego, intervinieron Jinx, que trató de impedir que el robot caminara y Kid Flash, que con su velocidad flameante, trajo una soga y trató de amarrarlo, para que se cayera; Más adelante, fueron Robin, que buscaba cables para dañar y Starfire, que lanzaba sus starbolts, para que se fulminen esos cables. Era el turno de Rex y Raven, pero…

Rex: Ya es hora de atacar.

Rv: No no puedo. (Hablando con nerviosismo).

Rex: Raven, podemos derrotar a ese…

Rv: Espera… Conoces mi nombre?

Rex: Es así como te llamas, no?

Rv: Si, así me llamo…

Rex: Raven, sé que no nos conocemos, pero debemos atacar a ese robot, para que no cause caos en la ciudad. Solo, confía en mí.

Rv: Confío en ti.

Raven y Rex, comenzaron a atacar al robot. La empática, empezó a usar sus poderes oscuros para detener las extremidades a través de su frase "_**Azarath Metrion**__**ZINTHOS**__" _. Mientras ella retenía las extremidades del robot, Rex se convirtió en león y trató de abrir el metal violentamente con sus garras.

El robot era astuto, y mandó a volar a todos los titanes, exceptuando a Raven, a través de su fuerza mecánica. Entonces hablaba "jajaja A mí no me ganarás, terrícola insolente" Raven no pudo controlarlo más y también salió volando, y al ver que ella caía sin usar sus poderes, Rex se convirtió en un fénix, y por suerte, la agarró y la dejó al piso.

Rex: te encuentras bien?

Rv: Si. Gracias.

Rex: bueno, veo que ese robot está más difícil de lo que pensábamos.

Rv: ni siquiera mis poderes pueden controlarlo.

Rex: Creo que tengo una idea loca que funcionará.

Rv: Que?

Rex: Tengo una idea y tú vas a ayudarme.

Rex le contó el plan. Raven no sabía lo que Rex trataba de hacer. Sin embargo, le creyó. Entonces, Raven trató de contener el robot, los demás titanes no entendían lo que estaba pasando, Raven no podía contenerlo más, pero Rex, se convirtió en un leopardo, corrió e insertó sus garras, pero lo que no sabía, es que de las garras, de nuevo, salió unas descargas eléctricas poderosas, que fallaban el sistema del robot. Robin, Starfire y Cyborg, se preguntaban de donde salían esos rayos eléctricos, el robot decía "fallo de sistema, fallo de sistema" Raven salió disparada y caía de nuevo al piso. Rex se zafó las garras del robot, y convirtiéndose en gavilán gigante, agarró de nuevo a la chica empática, y la alejó antes de que ese robot cayera al piso.

Rv: Gracias Chico… Disculpa Rex.

Rex: Bueno, Raven.

Rv: Te conozco.

Rex: tú no me conoces en absoluto. (Hablando de forma preocupada)

Rv: tú eres…

Bee: Chicos, se encuentran bien.

Raven se sentía muy débil, y prefirió no usar su empatía para saber que Rex era Chico Bestia. Él la ayudó a levantarse y como sus guantes los tenía desgarrados, agarró la mano delicada de la chica oscura, que por primera vez, sentía su calor influyendo a través de su mano. Rex, suspiro de alivio, porque su líder llegó justo en el momento en que Raven iba a decir su verdadero nombre.

Rex: estamos bien.

Bee: Veo que te funcionó lo de los rayos.

Rex: No me lo esperaba.

Cy: Como hiciste eso?

Rex: No tienes idea. (Hablando sorpresivamente)

Robin felicitó a sus compañeros de equipo y aunque no sabía de donde salieron esos rayos poderosos, se sentía satisfecho por el trabajo de Rex.

Rob: Fue una dura batalla, pero ganamos.

Kid: Ese poder del chico nuevo, no tiene límites.

Jinx: Estoy sorprendida por lo que acabé de ver.

Star: Glorioso, tenemos un amigo nuevo.

Rex: y que hacemos con el robot?

Rob: Llevarlo de nuevo al espacio.

Raven no pudo aguantarse más y se desmayó, Rex, se dio cuenta sobre lo que estaba pasando, y la agarró. Le dijo a Cy que la sostenga, lo cual el hombre metálico asintió. Rex se convirtió en caballo, puso a la chica sobre su espalda y la llevó de vuelta a la torre. Los demás volvieron a la torre, a través de la nave de los Titanes Este. Al llegar, Rex, aun convertido en caballo, se agachó, y volteó a la empática en el sofá de la sala, se convirtió en humano y la llevó de forma nupcial a la habitación donde vivía, sorprendido de que la puerta estaba abierta. La depositó en la cama, salió de allí, aunque un poco triste, porque recordaba que en ese mismo pasillo, al frente, estaba su habitación.

Minutos después, llegaron los demás, Rex les dijo que Raven se encontraba bien, y se despidió de los Titanes Oeste, aunque los extrañaba por que fueron sus compañeros; junto a su líder, Bumble Bee, se marcharon de Jump City, aun satisfecho, por que tocó la mano de Raven sin necesidad de usar guantes. Chico Bestia se sentía sonrojado, y aún más enamorado de la empática.

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, y saludo a toda la gente que está leyendo mi fic. Espero verlos pronto. :D**


	10. Capítulo 10: CbxRv: Su amor crece más

**Parte 10: Se crece el amor entre Chico Bestia y Raven.**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Sigo continuando con mi historia, gracias a los que comentan y siguen mi fic, mas a Cintriux, que insiste con que mi historia continúe.. Espero de que este capítulo, sea de su agrado.**

Durante su viaje de regreso, chico Bestia no paraba de recordar cuando su mano, interactuó con la mano de Raven, sentía muchas cosas que jamás se lo había imaginado, un cosquilleo en su estómago, y un sonrojo, eran suficientes, para que siguiera enamorado de la empática. Pero esos pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos por Bumble Bee.

Bee: Chico Bestia… Chico Bestia… CHICO BESTIA! (Chasqueando los dedos)

Cb: Si, que pasó, no hice nada, no fue mi intención.

Bee: Tranquilízate, no te he hecho nada.

Cb: Lo siento, es que tuve unas cosas, que ni siquiera te presté atención.

Bee: De qué clase de cosas?

Cb: Mmmmm… no, olvídalo.

Bee: Dime, no te haré nada.

Cb: No puedo, es algo vergonzoso.

Bee: Tranquilo, dime, que no le contaré a nadie.

Cb: Enserio? De palabra?

Bee: De palabra. (Jurando con su mano al pecho)

Cb: Bueno… -suspira- Es Raven.

Bee: Que tiene Raven?.

Cb: ella está bien, está muy cansada y débil por el ataque de ese robot...

Bee: Trato de decir que tienes con Raven.

Cb: Aaahhh, eso.-Habla en voz baja- Sabes guardar un secreto?

Bee: Claro, para qué son los amigos. Dime con confianza.

Cb: O.K. Estoy enamorado de ella.

Bee: QUEEEEE?

Cb: Si, admito que sigo enamorado de ella, está siempre en mi mente.

Bee: No puedo creerlo.

Cb: Créelo… -suspira- pero, a quien engaño, ella no siente lo mismo por mí.

Bee: Como dices eso?

Cb: Desde que ella me dijo que no la vuelva a ver, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y fue más doloroso, que lo sucedido con Terra. Esta es una de las razones de que me separé de ellos.

Bee: Quieres decir, que, huiste de Jump City, porque Raven te dijo que no te viera?

Cb: Desafortunadamente, si.

Bee: Lo siento por eso. Además, siendo sincera, Raven y tú serían una buena pareja, más que Robin y Starfire.

Cb: Enserio lo crees?

Bee: Claro, Chico Bestia. Tu y Raven coinciden en muchas cosas, por qué no le admites a ella que estás enamorado.

Cb: No puedo, todavía no es el momento. Solo, toca esperar.

Bee: Estás seguro?

Cb: Si.

La líder entendió que Chico Bestia no estaba dispuesto a declararse a Raven por los sucesos ocurridos días atrás. Decidió continuar con el viaje hacia Ciudad Gótica.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de los hechos, Cierto hombre enmascarado, observó como espectador la lucha entre los Titanes y el robot, entonces, se ingenió su macabraidea.

**POV de Slade:**

Veo que los titanes, trabajaron en equipo, para vencer a ese robot. Me pregunto quién era ese nuevo titán, que con sus rayos, paraliza a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino. Quiero ese poder, para usarlos en su contra, y así acabarlos, pero… Como consigo atraer a ese titán? Y como extraer lo electrizante de su cuerpo?... Creo que conozco a la persona correcta, y sé que no negará mi oferta."

Slade Salió del lugar del combate y se dirigió a un lugar secreto, para lanzar el plan.

**En Ciudad Gótica:**

Los dos titanes, Bumble Bee y Chico Bestia, llegaron a la torre de Ciudad Gótica, cuando entraron a la sala, vieron que Veloz, Más y Menos, se encontraban allí.

Cb: Hola, chicos, como les fue en sus luchas?

Vel: Me fue genial, pateando el trasero en Europa. Me pareció genial visitar ese continente.

Cb: Wow, Nunca he visitado allá. Ojalá, si tengo tiempo libre, se me ocurra darme un paseo. Mas y Menos, como les fue en su visita en Guatemala?

Mas: con mi hermano, nos pareció grandioso visitar nuestras raíces, además de luchar contra un monstruo de rio.

Menos: Les trajimos tamales guatemaltecos, espero que les guste.

Los gemelos sirvieron a sus compañeros los tamales. Todos, menos Chico Bestia, sabían del potente sabor de estos manjares. Entonces, los gemelos le ofrecieron un tamal totalmente vegetal, pues sabían que el cambia-formas era vegetariano y cuando empezó a comer…

Cb: "Wow, esos tamales son totalmente deliciosos, siento como si se explotara el mundo de sabores diferentes. No tiene carne, cierto?

Mas: No, como crees.

Menos: para nada, son totalmente hechos con verduras.

Cb: Wow, gracias chicos. Saben que soy vegetariano y además no suelo comer…

Vel: Vas a seguir tu discurso, o disfrutar de tus tamales?

Cb: Lo siento, es que me lleve de la emoción.

Bee: Disfrútalo, son exquisitos. No soy como tu amigo, Cyborg, que se queja de que no comes carne.

Cb: Gracias, amigos.

Chico Bestia y sus nuevos amigos, disfrutaban de los tamales, se divirtieron un poco, haciendo dinámicas y juegos locos, ese era su ambiente, alegre y sin criticas graves. Sin embargo, extrañaba a sus antiguos compañeros, que le daban consejos para que sintiera feliz, pero el ambiente no era el mismo cuando vivía e n Jump City. Sin embargo, eran observados por un espía de Slade, que observaba paso tras paso, movimiento tras movimiento, cada uno de los Titanes Este, y mas, a Chico Bestia.

**Horas después, en la media noche…**

Después de divertirse, y disfrutar de sus tamales, decidieron que ya era hora de descansar, eso sí, atentos a cualquier anormalidad que sucediera en Ciudad Gótica. Todos se fueron a dormir, menos Chico Bestia. Él, aprovechando que sus compañeros estaban dormidos, salió a sentarse en la ventana de la sala, la una, era su amiga en estos momentos, entonces, con un cuaderno y lápices, recordando que su mano tocó con la mano de Raven, decidió hacer unos bocetos de ella, inmortalizando los momentos que vivió con ella, por ejemplo, mientras meditaba, o cuando tomaba su té, etc. Era un gran dibujante, y ella era la inspiración de su vida.

**En la Torre T de Jump City, a la media noche…**

Raven se despertó en su habitación, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, tratando de recordar sobre esa batalla contra el robot. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que su mano había tocado, con la mano de Chico Bestia, así que salió de su habitación, a la sala, y se sentó en la ventana de aquella sala, que solía compartir con el mutante verde. De repente, una lagrima se deslizo en su delicada mejilla, echándose culpa de lo que sucedió hace días atrás. No pudo soportarlo más, salió de la sala, y en vez de dirigirse a su habitación, entró a la habitación de su antiguo compañero, aunque se sorprendió de que la habitación estaba limpia, sin embargo, se dirigió a la cama de él, se acostó, cogió la almohada, y se puso a oler el aroma salvaje del cambia-formas.

Antes de dormir, Raven se dijo a sí misma: "Se que estás aquí, tu olor me recuerda a ti. Te amo, Chico Bestia, nunca lo olvides, aunque estés lejos" y luego, se puso a descansar; Mientras Chico Bestia seguía dibujando, se decía a sí mismo: "Aunque me odies, y me creas un estorbo para ti, te amo, Raven,, para mi eres la chica que conquistó mi corazón. Siempre te amaré, hasta el final, a pesar de que te encuentres lejos de mí" y continuó dibujando el primer boceto de su futura novia.

**Hasta aquí llega este cap. Espero sus reviews (si gustan) y los veo la próxima semana :D**


	11. Capítulo 11: Amigos consejeros

**Parte 11: Amigos Consejeros.**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Les envió un abrazo fuerte a todos los que leen este fic, más a Cintriux, ella si está pendiente de mi fic y si es un gran fan BBxRae.**

**También, saludo a la gente de Sucre, de mi país, más a ****xavier111 por haber comentado.**

**Bueno, esto debe continuar.**

Al día siguiente, Chico Bestia estaba de buen humor, fue el primero en despertarse, y se paseó feliz por los pasillos de la Torre Este. A pesar que tenía mucho sueño, dibujando a Raven durante casi tres horas, no le importó en absoluto, así que preparó el desayuno matutino, lo cual le sorprendió a sus compañeros.

Bee: Buenos días, Chico Bestia.

Cb: Buenos días, Abeja.

Vel: Qué onda, amigo.

Cb: Como estás, Veloz?

Vel: Recargado para patear traseros a villanos.

Más y Menos: Hola, Chico Bestia?

Cb: Hola chicos, como amanecieron.

Más: Amanecimos genialmente.

Menos: Quieres jugar videojuegos con nosotros después de desayunar?

Cb: Me parece buena idea.

Los chicos comenzaron a desayunar, tranquilos como siempre, pero aún seguían siendo observados, por un chico misterioso, ordenado por Slade.

**Mientras en Jump City:**

El sol salió y alumbró el que era cuarto de Chico Bestia, pero no era el cambia-formas quien descansaba, sino que, era Raven. Ella nunca había dormido tan bien, pues el aroma salvaje que poseía en la almohada, la ayudó a relajarse, y olvidándose de las pesadillas que tenía. Tempranamente, Salió de esa habitación y volvió a su cuarto, primero a ducharse, luego a cambiarse y fingir que se había dormido en su habitación. Sin embargo, la desesperación hacía de que ella se comportara de una manera extraña, y a la primera persona, que con quien tenía ganas de hablar, era con Starfire. Desesperadamente, golpeó bruscamente la puerta.

Star: Amiga Raven? Que estás haciendo? (recién despertándose)

Rv: Star, necesito tu ayuda.

Star: Que tienes.

Rv: Es algo privado y necesito tu consejo. Pero, podemos hablar en otro lugar?

Star se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo con Robin y decidió salir de la habitación. El lugar de la conversación, era nada más y menos, que la habitación de Chico Bestia. Y ya que estaban totalmente solas…

Star: Bueno, amiga Raven, que tienes.

Rv: Tengo un problema respecto a ese titán nuevo, Rex, que salió desde que batallamos ese robot.

Star: Que tienes contra Rex.

Rv: Tengo la sospecha de que es Chico Bestia.

Star: QUEEEE?

Rv: Estoy segura de que es él.

Star: Pero amiga Raven, Chico Bestia ya se fue lejos de aquí, y aun así piensas que ese Rex, es él?

Rv: Estoy segura, no tengo duda. Lo reconocí por su piel verde, esos ojos esmeraldas…

Star: Pero si Rex tenía unas gafas oscuras, como las viste?

Rv: Cuando me llevó a mi habitación mientras me sentía débil. La luz de la luna, hizo descubrir esos ojos que por cierto son lindos.

Star: Quieres decir que Rex era Chico Bestia, y que te enamoraste de él cuando lo viste?

Rv: Si, y eso de enamorarme, fue antes de que se fuera de la torre.

Star: Que glorioso, al fin admites que te gusta Chico Bestia, eso es tan romántico.

Rv: Lo sabías?

Star: Si lo sabía, antes de que nos dejara; el collar que lo llevas puesto y como le llamas "Gar", lo demuestra.

Rv: Pero, toma esto como un secreto entre nosotras. No quiero que Robin, Aqualad ni Cyborg sepan que estoy loca, solo por ver a Chico Bestia. (Sintiendo un poco avergonzada)

Star: Tranquila, amiga Raven. Cuenta conmigo en lo que quieras. Pero, si te doy un consejo, es que si lo ves de nuevo, esta vez, confiésale que lo amas. Sabías que él siente lo mismo hacia ti?

Rv: Enserio?

Star: Si, siendo sincera. Hazlo, por que Chico Bestia es tu verdadero amor.

Rv: Lo tendré en cuenta.

Raven hizo algo que no ocurría todos los días, abrazó a Starfire, y se sonrojó al mencionar que estaba enamorada de Chico Bestia. La alienígena se sentía más feliz, una por que Raven, era más que una amiga, y otra, era de que la empática tenía sentimientos fuertes, hacia Chico Bestia. Caminaron juntas, a hacer actividades cotidianas, como siempre, antes de que los chicos llegaran.

**En Ciudad Gótica…**

Más y Menos, eran buenos jugadores y lo demostraron ganando el juego al Chico Bestia. Pero el cambia-formas se sentía preocupado por la situación, de ese día, en que Raven, casi descubre su identidad, así que salió a tomar un poco de aire, la líder, observó que él tenía un poco de apuros.

Bee: Chico Bestia, porque no juegas con Mas y menos en el juego?

Cb. Es que, quería despejar mi mente, estaba cansado haciendo unas cosas.

Bee: Veo que estás preocupado.

Cb: Porque lo dices?

Bee: Debido a tu encuentro con Raven.

Cb: Aaahhh, sobre eso.

Bee: Chico Bestia, no solo me preocupas, también a tus compañeros.

Cb: Lo sé, pero es que ese sentimiento que tengo por ella, es tan fuerte, que traspasa fronteras.

Bee: Entonces, porque no se lo dices lo mucho que la amas a ella?.

Cb: Es que, no tengo el coraje de demostrar lo mucho que siento.

Bee: O.K., pero tarde o temprano, tendrás que decirle, sin miedo.

Cb: Pero Raven… es Raven: dura, fría, y muy opuesta.

Bee: Pero, sé que es tu amor verdadero. Solo, piénsalo y si ves que estás listo, confiésale. Tómalo como un consejo.

Cb: Gracias, Abeja. Deberías hacer lo mismo con Cy.

Bee: Lo haré.

Los dos se abrazan, sabiendo que eran buenos amigos. Entonces, caminaron hacia el living, en donde los demás estaban haciendo bromas, y empezaron a divertirse.

**En Jump City…:**

Todo iba normal, hasta que sonaron las alarmas, Robin trajo información:

Rob: Titanes, es Cinderblock, está causando estragos en el ayuntamiento del alcalde. Cy: por fin, ya me extrañaba que vuelva. Star: Siii, otro día para batallar. Aq: Creo que será difícil vencerlo, ya que hace falta agua. Rv: Esto será difícil, veo que Cinderblock es muy grande como para contenerlo. Rob: Pero lo intentaremos, Ahora Titanes al ataque!  
Los chicos del oeste, se dirigieron al ayuntamiento a detener a Cinderblock.

**En Cuidad Gótica…:**

Los titanes Este, disfrutaban un día libre, pero apareció cierto enmascarado, que obligó a causar problemas: Red X

Red: Hola, titanes Este, que tal su salida.

Cb y Bee: Red X, que andas haciendo aquí.

Red: Vine a bailar contigo un poco. (Señalando a Chico Bestia)

Cb: Sabes que eres un malo bailando. Aun así no nos vencerás.

Red: Quieres jugar con fuego, Chico Bestia?

Cb: Que es lo que realmente quieres de mí.

Red: Disfrutar como tú y tus amigos, pierden esta pelea. Yo, seré el espectador.

Cb: tienes miedo?

Red: Como no, pero creo que tú también tendrás miedo, si te menciono a Raven en ello.

Cb: Que Dijiste?

**Les gustó? Espero sus reviews, son muy importantes. Aurora De Logan, si me escuchas, por favor, actualiza tu fic de "Acontecimientos", ya quiero saber más sobre tu historia. Y Cintriux, porfa, actualiza tus fics, me están matando de la risa XDDDD**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos :D**


	12. Capítulo 12: Chico Bestia Vs Red X

**Parte 12: Chico Bestia Vs Red X**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**CristianBj11, se reporta trayendoles un nuevo capitulo de este fic. No puedo creer que llegué a 31 comentarios positivos, y eso que es mi primer fic largo. Agradezco de corazón a los que comentan, más a Kurt Giacometti, a Xavier11, a Cintriux, a Aurora De Logan y a Rodri Montana, que me ayudan a que siga adelante. Espero de disfruten de este genial capítulo.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans, si lo fuera, hubiera una segunda parte de "las cosas cambian" terminando con el beso entre Raven y Chico Bestia.**

**O.K., sin mas preámbulos, continuemos.**

**En Ciudad Gótica:**

Cb: Que Dijiste?

Red: ya sabes, tu y Raven, eso si es repugnante, sería diferente si Raven fuera mía y estuviéramos besándonos.

Cb: Oye, amigo, no metas a Raven en esto. Y Como sabes lo de ella y yo?

Red: sabes que estás enamorado de ella y no lo niegues, cuando hablas de ella, te comportas diferente, como si fueras su protector.

Cb: Como sabes de esto, sabes que es privado y personal. Acaso, no sabes que es PRIVACIDAD?

Red: Si se lo que es, pero, tienes pinta de Romeo, que hasta a mi me interesa.

Cb: Como pudiera sacarte esa cabezota de calavera que tienes, para que dejes de hablar de esto.

Red: No me asustas, Chico Bestia… perdón, bebé bestia, asustado de su Raven. (Se rie sarcásticamente)

Cb: Ya me cansé de tus insultos, o dejas de hablar o te haré añicos!.

Red: Pruébalo. Que mis ninjas se encarguen de tus amigos, tu y yo, batiremos una pelea.

Red X, llamó a sus secuaces, que eran ninjas, habían mas de 50 de ellos, pero Bumble Bee y sus amigos, no les importaba la cantidad, sabían que podían derrotar. La líder, habló con dureza "Titanes Este, Al Ataque!" y se abalanzaron hacia los ninjas. Volviendo a Chico Bestia, esta era la oportunidad para demostrar lo que entrenó en los últimos días, demostrar su hombría, y saber que Red X no era su rival.

**En Jump City, simultáneamente:**

Los Titanes Oeste, iban tan rápido como podía, a la acaldía de aquella ciudad, donde se encontraba Cinderblock, causando caos. El hombre piedra, destruía todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y el objetivo principal, era destruir la zona gubernamental. Sin dudarlo, justo a tiempo, llegaron Robin y su equipo. Empezó a hablar: "Vamos a destruir a Cinderblock, sin importar lo grande que es. O.K. Titanes Al ATAQUE!" y comenzó la batalla.

Como saben, el hombre de concreto, tenía una altura parecida a un rascacielos en nueva york y cada vez que los titanes lo vencían haciéndole añicos, podía regenerarse y volver a atacar. Para los titanes, les resultó mas difícil de lo que se esperaba: Mientras robin trataba de aflojar las uniones del cuerpo de concreto, Starfire lanzó starbolts hacia el rostro de piedra. Cyborg, lanzaba con su misil metálico, a distintas zonas. Aqualad trataba de mojar al hombre de hormigón con agua, para ponerlo débil, ni tratar de moverse. A Kid Flash, se le ocurrió traer un martillo, y tratar de romper pedazos de las piernas de concreto, mientras juntas, Raven y Jinx, con sus poderes oscuros, trataban de contenerlo, impidiendo moverse. Aunque no lo crean, todos, menos Robin, pensaron que faltaba un elemento clave para detener a Cinderblock: Chico Bestia.

**Volviendo a Ciudad Gótica:**

Chico Bestia, empezó a convertirse en leopardo, e insertar garras a Red X, mientras Bumble Bee y su equipo, dejaban inconsientes a cada ninja. El Changeling, intentaba arañarlo, pero el enmascarado, como era agil por su traje, esquivaba los movimientos, y golpeando con sus explosivos a base de Xenothium a la vez, dejando casi inconsciente.

Red: Eso es todo lo que tienes, bestita?

Cb: Nadie me llama bestita, me oiste.

Red: que lástima que odies a Raven, por que cuando termine esta pelea, voy tras ella.

Cb: Tú no vas a ningún lado, y además, para que lo sepas, amo a Raven y no vas a hacerle daño, Retractate lo que dijiste, o no conocerás al sasquatch.

Red: Tu, en sasquatch? Jajajaja me rio de janeiro.

Cb: O.K. No me dejaste otra opción.

Chico Bestia, gritó y se transformó en el sasquatch, y como sabemos, el sasquatch, tiene una fuerza impresionante y más era Chico Bestia, que demostraría que posiblemente, podía romper el casco de Red X.

**Volviendo a Jump City:**

Los chicos del Oeste, no mostraban buenos resultados luchando contra Cinderblock lo cual, el hombre de concreto, hizo volar a los chicos usando su fuerza contra el suelo. El poder, fue muy impresionante, que los mandó a volar a más de un kilómetro de distancia. Se sentían adolodiros, pero, con ganas de continuar luchando. Se rompió el silencio cuando…

Kid: Vaya, Cnderblock es un difícil rival, ni el martillo lo ayudó.

Aq: Trato de detenerlo con el agua, pero, es difícil contenerlo.

Cy: Al menos está débil. (Hablando sarcásticamente)

Rv: Si, pero estamos débiles. Mis poderes no aguantan detenerlo mas, debido a su tamaño.

Star: Intenté derrotarlo con mis starbolts, pero no funcionan.

Jinx: Ya se acabó?

Rv: Aunque no me crean, necesitamos a Chico Bestia. (Hablando fuertemente) "Necesito a Chico Bestia" (susurrando a si misma)

Rob: No importa si estamos cansados, estamos bien sin él. Debemos continuar luchando sin importar si salimos heridos. Es nuestro deber proteger a la cuidad. Vamos, hay que cumplir nuestro deber, por todos.

Star, Cy, Jinx, Kid, Aq y Rv: POR TODOS!

Rv: Lo hago por ti, mi Chico Bestia. (susurrando)

Entonces, Los titanes crearon una gran estrategia, trabajando juntos. Al principio, les pareció difícil, pero, finalmente, vencieron a Cinderblock, donde le hicieron astillas. Finalmente, ganaron la batalla y regresaron triunfalmente a la torre. Sin embargo, Raven, regresó a su habitación, sintió un poco de tristeza y soledad, debido a que deseaba estar con Chico Bestia, imaginando que él decia cosas, en su mente como "Lo hiciste bien Raven, estoy tan feliz de que estemos juntos. Te amo" y empezó a imaginar que estaban juntos.

**Volviendo a Ciudad Gótica:**

Chico Bestia trataba de golpear a Red X, convertido aun en el sasquatch, sin embargo, algo fallaba, y era de que Red X era muy agil y a cada rato, lanzaba explosivos de Xenothium esto, dificultaba las cosas, y tuvo que transformarse en sí mismo, estaba exsahusto y arrodillado. Red X empezó a bromear:

Red: que pasó, bestita. No es que podías vencerme. Como Raven dijo, eres un idiota e inmaduro, que no sabe que es ser hombre.

Cb: No digas eso de nuevo, o sufrirás las consecuencias, y lo digo enserio.

Red: Y que me vas a hacer, convertirte en un indefenso animal y tratar de detenerme.

Cb: no digas de que te lo advertí. "te amo, Raven" Susurra a sí mismo.

Entonces, Chico Bestia, hace un movimiento, transformando en Garurumon (es de Digimon, mirenlo), obviamente verde, entonces, corrió hacia red X, y empezó a morderlo. En ese entonces, agarrado de sus garras, salió de nuevo sus poderes eléctricos, que a su vez, eran muy poderosos, y fue tan intenso, que dejo a red X paralizado. Al darse cuenta de ese poder, el enmascarado se asustó, y pidió a los ninjas que era hora de que se vayan. Con bombas de humo, desaparecieron. Y los chicos Este, celebraron por su victoria y salieron satisfechos del lugar.

Sin embargo, Chico Bestia, se convirtió en halcón peregrino y voló solo, hacia la torre; se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a dibujar otro boceto del amor de su vida (Raven), sintiendo que ella estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, él y Raven, les esperaba un inesperado momento.

**Que sorpresa les espera a Chico Bestia y Raven? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, les sorprenderá. Sin embargo, espero reviews.**

**No soy dueño de Garurumon, era dueño, pero me quitaron por que era agresivo. XD**

**Nos vemos la proxima semana :D**


	13. Capítulo 13: una sorpresa inesperada

**Parte 13: una inesperada sorpresa**

**Hey, chicos:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo, que los dejará sorprendidos. Espero de que disfruten. Me siento feliz, por que este fic, superó comentarios, de lo que antes era de 38 de mi otro fic de mi otra serie, hoy tengo 44 reviews. Gracias a todos por esos comentarios, y espero de que siga adelante con esta historia.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans, si lo fuera, Chico Bestia, destruiría el libro de Malchior.**

**Bueno, continuemos.**

**En Jump City:**

Faltaba media hora para la medianoche, los titanes Oeste, se encontraban dormidos; sin embargo, Raven intentaba dormir, pero no podía. Una de sus emociones, quería salir a expresar lo que sentía y no era Amor. Esa emoción quería liberarse, y no le importaba si Raven trataba de controlarlo, pero quería hacer esto y nada lo podía impedir.

**Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Gótica:**

Así mismo, sucedía con Chico Bestia, trataba de dormir, pero algo, dentro de él, no quería. Al sebarlo, se despertó, estaba sudando, así que tomó aire, de su ventana, para refrscar su mente, regresó a su cama y trató de dormir. Pero ese algo, de nuevo, no le permitió soñar, y cada vez, se hacía mas fuerte. Trataba de relajarse, pero nada pasaba. Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por venir.

**Medianoche, en Jump City:**

Raven, no podía contenerla más, esa emocíon estaba más cerca de salir a flote y controlar el cuerpo de la empática, Raven se despertó, trató de controlarla, pero era inutil. De sus dos ojos amatistas, se dividieron en cuatro, y cambiaron a un color rojo infernal, la capa, también se tornó rojo; esa emoción se había liberado, y para que lo sepan, era nada mas y menos que _Rage_. La emoción demoniaca, tenía una cita con alguien inesperadamente importante y con el cuerpo de Raven controlado, se teletransportó a lugar de la "cita" donde esperaba ese alguien misterioso.

**Simultaneamente, en Ciudad Gótica:**

Los intentos de dormir de Chico Bestia, no funcionaban, era el momento de que ese algo comenzara a salir. Chico Bestia se agarró de su cabeza, sentía un dolor intenso, trataba de calmarse, pero, de repente, comenzó a transformarse en algo anormal: aumento de tamaño y de pelaje, garras y dientes, grandes, sus ojos de color esmeralda fueron transformados en un blanco tenue, y empezó a rugir. Ese algo, era _la bestia_ y no estaba para atacar a cualquiera, si no por que tenía un pequeño asunto con una chica malvada. Así que destrozó la ventana y se escapó al lugar de encuentro, que no estaba tan lejos de donde vivía.

**En el lugar de encuentro… **

El lugar de encuentro, era en las playas de Ciudad Gótica (y para que lo sepan, si hay playas allí, eso creo), las olas del mar, se movían violentamente, era más frio, pero no importaba, por que se encontrarían dos seres misteriosos, que se verían las caras. El primer ser misterioso, llegó teletransportada al lugar; y era Rage. Estaba ansiosa de que ese alguien misterioso, estuviera frente a ella, pero no tuvo que esperar tanto, por que ese alguien misterioso, llegó, pero no era mas o menos persona. Era la bestia, y estaba frente a la chica que esperó por mucho tiempo. Se acercaron mas, algunas cosas empezaron a explotar, a Rage no le importó esas explosiones que el cuerpo de Raven,provocaba. La bestia, simplemente, gruñó calmado. Estaban mas cerca de lo inusual, y lo que se suponía que iban a pelear, Rage tocó suavemente la cabeza de la bestia, sintiendo que el animal, se quedara paralizado por ese toque, sin dudarlo, la chica demoniaca empezó a acariciarlo, pues sabía que ella era su debilidad. Entonces, la Bestia se inclinó, como un caballo, Rage, se montó sobre la espalda peluda, y sus manos, estaban agarradas por el cuello. Entonces, la bestia empezó a correr, era un paseo en la playa, la bestia, corría a traves de ella, mientras Rage, tenía un cosquilleo en su estómago y le agradaba esto. Despues de correr cerca de 6 kilómetros, la bestia, aun con Rage, se trepó a unas rocas altas, para ver el paisaje nocturno de la playa.

Rage se bajó de la bestia, y observó ese paisaje, mientras la bestia se fue a buscar algo. Admirada, Rage dejó de ser ella por un momento y sonrió, por primera vez, sonreia, por que estaba junto al que se creía, era su alma gemela. La bestia, regresó con un ramo de rosas, sostenido en sus dientes, y las colocó frente a ella, suavemente. La mitad demonio, recogió esas rosas, las olió y se sonroja.

Rg (Rage): Son hermosas, no creí que hubieran rosas aquí.

Bs (la bestia) garraarrrarrrrragrrrrrrrr (tr. No como tú, mi hermosa chica)

Rg: No puedo creer que no seas una persona. Pero, eres mi bestia.

Bs: aarrrrrarrrrrgggraraarrrrrarrrrg (tr. Y tu eres mi Rage preciosa).

Rg: Por primera vez, puedo sonreir sin que te ahorque. Gracias (se ríe)

Bs: aaarrrrggggartgafftgattgaagagthjgaaaaattrrrrgggaaaggagaatagatgaagatggrrrrrr (tr. Eres muy linda, se que soy un monstruo, pero no quita el hecho de que esté con la persona correcta).

Rg: Te amo, bestia.

Bs: yo tambien te amo, Rage. (ahí, apenas empieza a hablar).

Rage, se acerca a la bestia, y de nuevo, acaricia el cuello, y despues, toca su oreja. La bestia se sentía calmado. Así que ella se acercó mas a la bestia y lo besó por la nariz y luego, por los labios. No podía darle en la boca, debido a sus afilados dientes. La bestia le devolvió el favor.

Despues de eso, la bestia, se acuesta como un perro, viendo el paisaje, y Rage, se acurruca en el pecho peludo, y se quedaron por casi dos horas. A Rage, le gustaba sentir el aliento del animal, que sentía su calor recorriendo por su cuerpo, y aun así, por suerte, no explotó nada, no tenía animos de enojarse, por que estaba enamorada; mientras, la bestia, estaba mas calmada, debido a que por lo menos, ella no le hizo daño, y no estaba fuera de control, destruyendo lo que se encontraba a su paso y que además, gracias a ella, no era tan agresivo contra ella.

Sin embargo, los dos tuvieron que levantarse rápido, y tenían que despedirse, para que Raven y Chico Bestia no supieran nada de esto. La Bestia empezó a alejarse, pero Rage, le agarró por la muñeca y lo abrazó, y lloró un poco. La bestia, lloraba como perro, y unas lagrimas salieron. Tuvieron que separarse, se despidieron y se alejaron. Rage se teletransportó a Jump City, más exactos a la habitación de Raven, de allí, sus ojos volvieron a ser dos y amatistas, su capa se tornó azul y se transformó de nuevo en la chica empática, lo cual yacía en su cama. Mientras tanto, la bestia regresó a la torre de Ciudad Gótica, mas a su habitación, se transformó de nuevo en Chico Bestia, aunque tenía la ropa rasgada, y de allí, durmió en el piso. Cuando amaneció, Raven y Chico Bestia se preguntaron "Que nos pasó" y Chico Besti se preguntaba "¿Por qué huelo a lavanda?".

A pesar de que Rage y la bestia eran oscuros, tambien se amaban y eran correspondidos el uno con el otro.

**Que les pareció? Me sorprendió. Que tal a ustedes? O.K. nos vemos la semana que viene. Abrazos a todos. :D **


End file.
